Conversaciones de Altar
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Kyoya y Renge están por casarse. Y cuando Ootori ve acercarse al amor de su vida por el pasillo de la iglesia, solo puede pensar en una cosa: "¡¿CUÁNTO SE HA GASTADO EN ESE VESTIDO!" (Kyoya/Renge)
**¡Hola! :D**

 **Hoy, por "x" razones, me puse a pensar en Kyoya y se me ocurrió esta pequeña escena. Fue instantáneo y me dije "¡Tengo que escribir esto en seguida!"**

 **Y aquí os lo traigo. Espero que os guste este pequeño Kyoya x Renge.**

* * *

 **— CONVERSACIONES DE ALTAR —**

* * *

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar en cuanto los blancos tacones de la novia empezaron a resonar por el pasillo. Instantáneamente las cabezas de los invitados se giraron a verla, como es costumbre, y los gemidos de admiración fueron detrás.

Renge, como buena otaku que era, no desaprovechó la oportunidad de llevar en su boda una réplica exacta de su vestido de novia favorito del último juego otome que calló en sus manos. Por supuesto, al ser un vestido sacado de un juego de romance (y sobretodo porque era el favorito de Renge), era de todo menos sencillo. Y más de una quijada llegó al suelo, pero sobretodo la del novio.

Kyoya no era hombre de mostrar sentimientos, pero ahora mismo su cara era una extraña mezcla entre nerviosismo, enojo, ganas de correr, con un tono increíblemente pálido y ojos brillando con ganas de romper algo o de asesinar a alguien (y teniendo en cuenta la manera en la que Hikaru y Kaoru reían como desquiciados viendo su rostro, tenían muchas papeletas para ser sus siguientes víctimas).

Renge no pudo evitar sonreír un tanto cuando sus ojos emocionados se encontraron con los desquiciados mal disimulados de su futuro marido. A pesar de ser un matrimonio concertado lo amaba muchísimo, pero eso no evitó que intentara sacarle un poco de sus casillas (cosa que al parecer había logrado), y probar el amor que tenía por ella. Además de que quería un poquito de diversión tras su desastrosa despedida de soltera. Haruhi descubrió que no era nada buena programando despedidas de soltera para otakus. Además que acabó totalmente agotada siguiendo a Renge por toda la cuidad "por cosas que pasan". Pero eso no evitó que Tamaki (y sus fans del club) no le quitara el ojo de encima, tal cual acosador elegante, cuando apareció detrás de la novia con su hermoso (y gracias a Kami-sama normal) vestido de dama de honor. Normal que sus fans la adorasen aun después de descubrir su verdadero sexo, se veía radiante (aunque en realidad solo tenía ganas de mandar a la porra a cuanto rico bastardo que la rodeaba y echarse un merecido sueñecito en su casa).

Renge al fin llegó al lado de Kyoya, esta acopló su brazo cubierto de ¿tela? blanca al de él.

El sacerdote comenzó a hablar. Por un momento creyó que iba a explotar de la felicidad. ¡Oh, Kami-sama! ¡De verdad se estaba casando con Kyoya Ootori! ¡Y no era ningún juego! ¡Que gran día!

— ¿Se puede saber cuánto te has gastado en ese vestido? —le llegó el susurro de Ootori, traspasando el velo que ocultaba la gran sonrisa medio maligna que puso tras escucharle.

Tardó justo lo que creyó en preguntar.

— No mucho —susurró de igual forma—. Solo 300.000 Yenes más de lo que costaba el soso vestido acordado.

Las gafas de Kyoya se movieron de su sitió, mientras su dueño luchaba por verse firme y frio mientras que por dentro hervía de rabia. Cosa que se mostraba en las llamas imaginarías que lo cubrían. ¡300.000 Yenes! ¡Y se atrevía a decir que no era mucho! ¿Cómo podía su futura esposa hacerle esto justo el día de su boda? ¡Ella sabía cuan importante era para él el dinero de su familia!

Renge, viéndose ya satisfecha, rió un poco y le acarició el brazo con una mano para tranquilizarle, mientras que con la otra le recolocó las gafas. Un gesto bastante tierno que hizo suspirar a las invitadas más jóvenes (descontando a Haruhi, que solo sonrió levemente), a la hermana mayor de Kyoya, a Honey, que balanceó el brazo de Morí, totalmente emocionado, y a Tamaki.

— ¡Hey, tranquilo! —susurró solo un poco más alto que la vez anterior— El gasto corre a cargó de mi padre. Además, después nosotros podremos venderlo a las fans por el doble de lo que costó.

Bingo.

No solo había encontrado la frase perfecta, si no también el regalo de bodas perfecto para Kyoya.

Tras escuchar eso el menor de los hermanos Ootori sintió un gran peso evaporarse. Ah, ya podía sentir el dulce aroma de los beneficios. Al parecer, Renge sería mejor esposa para él de lo que nunca creyó.

Así que pudo contestarle el tan típico "Sí, quiero" al sacerdote cuando esté le preguntó, con su típica sonrisa falsa que daba escalofrios, pero con una felicidad aun mayor de la que sintió cuando le dijeron que se casaría con la otaku. Felicidad que jamás admitiría, por supuesto.

* * *

 **¡Ya esta! Realmente espero que os gustase.**

 **¡Nos vemos! :3**


End file.
